


Nobody Puts Niall in the Corner

by brightsmile



Series: Dance Like Nobody is Watching [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, all the time so i wouldn't have to write about it, so niall and harry should just dance together in real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsmile/pseuds/brightsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We can’t ballroom dance here," Niall replies, only realizing how stupid that sounds when Harry throws his head back and laughs.</p><p>"Obviously," he says, tugging Niall toward him and spinning him around until the blonde’s back is pressed against his front, "Which is why we’re going to dance like this instead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Puts Niall in the Corner

Niall’s ready to turn around the minute he walks into the club.

 

There are too many people, the flashing lights hurt his eyes, and the pounding music is messing with the rhythm of his heart.

 

But, most importantly, he knows he doesn’t belong here which makes the whole situation all the worse.

 

As he pushes through the endless mass of bodies, cringing when people turn to glare at him, Niall finds himself cursing stupid Zayn Malik and his stupid “bad boy” ( _it’s such an act_ ) allureness because he’s the reason why Niall was dragged from his nice and quiet room tonight in the first place.

 

However, that means Niall should also blame his friend Liam because Zayn is his college boyfriend and Liam is actually the one who physically dragged Niall here.

 

Which, as childish as it may be, means the main person Niall should be blaming for this whole situation is his mother because she was the one who forced him to go out and find some friends in the first place.

 

_Damn mothers and their need to meddle in their teenage sons’ lives._

When Niall finally escapes from the tangle of sweaty limbs, he sighs deeply, feeling victorious as his head swivels around in search of Liam. Yet, after a moment of frantically searching, Niall quickly realizes his friend’s buzzed head is nowhere in sight and he is now alone, surrounded by a bunch of people he doesn’t know, in a place he really doesn’t want to be.

 

Fan- _fucking_ -tastic _._

So basically, Niall stands awkwardly frozen and unable to decide what to do next.

 

He really wants to go home, but Liam was his ride here and Niall really doesn’t want to call anyone to come pick him up (because his only choices are his brother Greg or his mom and _no_.) so instead, he settles for keeping his eyes downcast on his shoes and wills himself to become invisible as he slinks away to the nearest corner.

 

"Hey you!"

 

Niall freezes for a second, but his feet continue moving forward because there’s no way that person is shouting at him.

 

"Wait, Blondie, hold up!"

 

Niall stops in his tracks, heart pounding in his chest and squeezes his eyes shut. Definitely can’t be talking to him. He’s invisible remember?

 

Niall’s not sure whether he hears the approaching footsteps over the deafening music or if he somehow manages to sense them, but when he opens his eyes, head still tilted downward, his gaze lands on a pair of strangely familiar beat-up leather boots.

 

"Niall? Niall Horan?"

 

While the deep, gravelly voice is a dead giveaway, Niall can’t help but slide his gaze slowly up the long, black denim encased legs, over the thin plaid shirt and across the exposed collarbones, tattoos peeking out under an array of necklaces, until he reaches the familiar face. Tanned skin glistening in the sporadic lights and cherry lips curled up in a smile, framed by two canyon-like dimples.

 

Niall’s eyes briefly meet the pair of crinkled green ones, twinkling in amusement, before his gaze leaps quickly up to the brown curly hair, shorter and more disheveled than he remembers.

 

He almost says something stupid like, _“Oh, I see you’ve gotten a haircut.”_

But, his brain catches him before he does and instead, he says something MUCH better.

 

"What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be out teaching people how to foxtrot or something?"

 

See? Much, _much_ better.

 

Niall clamps his mouth shut, eyes going wide in realization of what he’s just said, but the damage is already done.

 

Harry’s gives him a hurt look, eyebrows furrowing and lips falling open, and Niall wants to melt into the floor and disappear because his former (err  one day) dance instructor thinks he’s making fun of him.

 

"Shit, wait no, like what I mean to say is like fuck-" Niall stumbles over his words feeling mortified, "I’m trying to say I’m surprised to see you here because I didn’t expect you to be here…you know?"

 

Harry’s face brightens at his words, mouth curving into a blindingly white smile, “And here I thought you stumbled in here looking for me,” he jokes and Niall’s blush darken.

 

“I thought I’d never see you again after that day when we…yeah.” Niall mumbles, eyes glued to the fraying collar of Harry’s shirt.

 

The taller boy doesn’t immediately answer so Niall glances up curiously, only to be met with warm green eyes and a soft smile.

 

Thus, his gaze quickly dives back down to its original spot in half a second and he briefly wonders if it’s possible for your face to catch on fire from excessive blushing.

 

Harry clears his throat, “Well, with the way you ran off last week, I wasn’t keeping my hopes up I’d see you again either.

 

He sounds like he’s trying to make it a joke, but Niall knows better so he tries to smile apologetically, but he’s pretty sure it comes out more like a grimace.

 

So maybe breaking out of Harry’s arms when the late bell rang and running to his next class with no more than an inaudible goodbye wasn’t the correct way for Niall to handle the whole gym-ballroom dancing thing, but it’s not all _his_ fault.

 

How was Niall supposed to think properly as Harry twirled them across the floor, bodies pressed flush together, with his lips brushing against Niall’s ear?

 

It was overwhelming and Niall panicked and ran away and he kind of wants to runaway right now because Harry’s staring down at him with a funny look on his face and Niall doesn’t like it at all.

 

"What?" he asks, subconsciously feeling at his face, wondering if he’s just grown some strange growth, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

 

Harry smiles; rocking back on his heels and clasps his hands behind his back, “Don’t worry about it right now.”

 

"Alright," Niall replies, shuffling his feet awkwardly, "Whatever you say."

 

The corner of Harry’s mouth twitches up, “Going back to your earlier question, I was actually out teaching the foxtrot yesterday,” He raises his eyebrows mockingly, “Believe it or not, I actually have more of a life than dancing and sometimes I do like to go out with my friends.”

 

"Oh."

 

Harry glances over Niall’s shoulder, “Is that why you’re here? Came out with some friends?”

 

Niall shoves his hands into his pockets, blush returning immediately, “I came here with my friend Liam because he wanted to meet up with his boyfriend Zayn and didn’t want to come alone.”

 

Niall resists the urge to cross his arms and pout like a toddler, “But, now he’s decided to go and ditch me so I was making my way over to the corner to uh-” _wallow in self-pity_ “-wait until he’s ready to leave.”

 

Harry grins at him, eyes twinkling in amusement, “Nobody puts Niall in the corner!”

 

Niall blinks up at him, wondering if the taller boy’s gone mad, “Actually, I will gladly put myself in the corner. Seriously, I think I’ll head there right now.”

 

He moves to step past Harry, but the other boy grabs his hand and starts pulling him in the opposite direction towards the mass of dancing bodies.

 

Niall stumbles over his feet and tries to tug his arm away but the grip is too strong, “Harry, what are you doing? Let me go!”

 

"Nah, I feel like dancing."

 

Niall tries to slow them down by dragging his feet but the taller boy just rolls his eyes and continues to pull him along.

 

"But, you can dance by yourself or find someone else," Niall argues desperately, "There’s no reason I need to come with you."

 

"But, I want to dance with my favorite partner." Harry pouts, eyes twinkling as he weaves through people until he finds an opened spot.

 

"We can’t ballroom dance here," Niall replies, only realizing how stupid that sounds when Harry throws his head back and laughs.

 

"Obviously," he says, tugging Niall toward him and spinning him around until the blonde’s back is pressed against his front, "Which is why we’re going to dance like this instead."

 

Niall’s breath hitches as Harry’s hands trail down his sides to firmly grip his hips before he starts moving against him and Niall forgets how to breathe entirely.

 

“Harry.” He chokes out, frozen to the floor, but Harry just laughs and pulls him closer, hands pushing and pulling to put his body in motion.

 

“It’s all in the hips.” He whispers into blonde’s ear and Niall’s protests die on his tongue, hand reaching back and grabbing onto to the front of Harry’s shirt to steady himself so he doesn’t fall over on his face and embarrass himself even more tonight than he already has.

 

“ _Harry_.” He whispers again when the taller boy’s lips brush against a spot behind his ear and sets off a shiver that shoots down his entire body.

 

“Relax. Just let your body feel the music and go with it. Don’t think, _just_ _dance_.”

 

Niall’s not sure how he’s supposed to “just dance” when he can barely breathe because of the way Harry’s pressed up against him, but he lets his eyes flutter shut and moves one hand to curl around Harry’s as he slowly begins to move his hips.

 

Although, it’s nothing like the ballroom dancing they did a few days ago, Niall still feels as close and intimate to Harry as they dance now as he did then.

 

Of course, that could have something to do with the way the taller boy is slipping his fingers beneath Niall’s t-shirt until his large, splayed out palm rests against his stomach.

 

“I missed you,” Harry whispers in his ear when the song changes into something a bit quieter, “I really thought I’d never see you again.”

 

“Really?” is all Niall manages to gasp out because the new song has resulted in Harry grinding up against him more slowly, more sensually  and Niall’s kind of lost the ability to speak all together.

 

Harry chuckles, pressing a quick kiss to the back of Niall’s neck, which has the blonde’s toes curling his shoes, before he spins him around to so they’re chest to chest, “Yes, really. Your dancing made quite an impression on me; not sure anyone else has ever managed to step on my toes that many times in such a short amount of time.”

 

“Shut up,” Niall says, feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment, “I warned you that I didn’t dance.”

 

“Maybe ballroom just isn’t your thing,” Harry muses, taking the shorter boy’s hands and pulling them up his body to link behind his neck before he moves his own to wrap tightly around Niall’s waist and pull him even closer, “You’re dancing perfectly fine right now.”

 

Niall pushes his face into Harry’s chest to try and hid his bright pink face, but a hand at his chin tilts his head up until he’s staring into a pair of vivid pale green eyes.

 

“Just don’t run away this time.” Harry says and Niall barely has time to nod before cool lips are pressing against his and everything else in the noisy club seems to fade away.

 

(And maybe, _just_ _maybe_ , Niall’s glad he didn’t end up spending the entire night standing unhappily and alone in the corner.)

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably going to be a third part eventually :)
> 
> So I'm writing again (finally).
> 
> Also on my tumblr:  
> http://narryblush.tumblr.com/post/75527980661/nobody-puts-niall-in-the-corner


End file.
